


some mistakes get made

by Galaxy_Hyejeong



Category: ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin is briefly mentioned, F/F, but it's mainly about ryujin and heejin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Hyejeong/pseuds/Galaxy_Hyejeong
Summary: I honestly just wanted to write 3Jin. (ish??)
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 22





	some mistakes get made

**Author's Note:**

> alright, I edited this and changed a whole lot, I'm also probably going to do an adaptation of the movie soon along with some other stuff!

Heejin looked stunning, Ms. Jo had lent her one of her many dresses for the dance tonight and Ryujin couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Ryujin held out her hand with a wide smile, “You look breathtaking” Heejin blushed and took the younger’s hand, letting her lead the two to the dance floor. 

“May I have this dance?” Heejin laughed and nodded, taking Ryujin’s hands still a little too speechless at the way the pink-haired girl was staring at her. Like she was ready to give Heejin her entire world. 

The two danced the night away, opting to walk around the building for a little while the night slowed down. They talked about anything they could, just to prolong the moments that were going to become scarce soon. 

They stopped walking for a little to admire the scenery around them, well Heejin was. Ryujin was too caught up in looking at the older girl to notice Heejin was watching the first snow of the season fall. 

“Let’s go play in it!” Heejin took Ryujin’s hand and opened the glass door she’d been staring out. It was freezing out but that didn’t stop them from throwing poorly packed snowballs at each other and making snow angels. They laid side by side laughing at each other’s poor attempts to stand up, forgetting the world around them. 

Once they gained their ground Heejin realized how close the younger girl was to her, she could feel her warm breath against her cheek and the cocky grin that spread across her features when they made eye contact, “You know they say you’re supposed to confess to someone during the first snowfall you’ll stay together for a long time.” Heejin’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, Ryujin’s hands moved down to her waist her lips now inches away from Heejin’s own. 

Heejin wondered what it would be like to kiss Ryujin, she wondered if she would be more gentle than Hyunjin or if she would be rougher, would she taste as good? Would her lips be as soft or would they be even softer? 

Ryujin wondered the same things, would Heejin like the way she kissed? Would she be able to treat the girl better than Hyunjin had recently? 

“Is this your confession?” Ryujin nodded, pulling Heejin’s hands up to rest on her cheeks and slowly leaned in, waiting for the other to do the same. 

Once their lips met it felt like electricity running through them, Ryujin’s lips were softer than Hyunjin’s and it scared her how addicting they were. When Ryujin pulled away Heejin chased her, wanting to taste more the strawberries that came from the younger girl. 

The pink-haired girl grinned int their second kiss, almost breaking it because of how happy she was. Heejin wanted her as much as she did and nothing felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of a different ending than the last but I feel like it’s better than the last, still a little short but it might get edited again.   
> Follow me on Twitter @galaxy_hyejeong and thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
